waning
by The Little Owl
Summary: Ava is a newborn vampire. She is a powerful 15 year old newborn. She lives with the Cullen, but of sure if she really wants too. Ava needs human blood more anyone ever did. She will get it if she wants it. Short chapters but going to be a lot. Read to the end or just skip to the end if you get broad, thanks. Please enjoy and write a review. read moon illusion.
1. The Vision

**Hi, This is my first story hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

waning

Alice had been different all week; quiet not her bubbly self. The Cullen family thought nothing of it. Until it happen, it started with pins and needles and then on to a throbbing headache. Alice had vision; about a 15 year girl and her parents driving down the street. Then a truck hits their car. The family is badly hurt. The vision skips a couple years the girl is really powerful, strong and pale. Her ability is amazing. As soon as Alice came back to reality she told Dr. Carlisle Cullen he needs to change this girl.


	2. The Girl

Weeks had passed since Alice's vision. Everyone in the Cullen family thought they would never see the girl in Alice's vision; everyone except Alice. Alice knew that the girl would come maybe not hurt ,but she would come. Alice was starting go crazy looking for girl.

**Ava's pov**

I was so pumped to go to Seattle, Washington. My best friend Brianna had just moved there. When we were driving to her house a truck came out of the middle of nowhere, and hit our car. The only thing I remember after that truck hit are car my mom's sweet voice saying ''please save her.'' When I finally woke up my room was empty except a heart monitor and a picture hanging on the empty wall. I screamed for my mom. No one came. So, I screamed louder. I got a reply it was someone telling me to shut up. I didn't. Finally, someone came. He introduced himself as Dr. Cullen, but I could called him Carlisle. I told him didn't care and my name is Ava Windsor. Then he explain what had happen, and that my parents had died, also he told me I would live with him( yeah, just kidding.) He didn't tell me one important thing, I am a vampire.


	3. Meet the Cullens

**Ava's POV **

After spending what felt like a decade in the hospital, I was finally released. On the car ride to the Cullen's house, Carlisle told me everything I needed to know and didn't need to know about his family. The Cullen's house is in middle of nowhere. A place where trees covered the sky and leaves cover the ground. As soon as I walked in to the house a wonderful smell came over me. It smelled way better than anything I had ever smelled before. It smelled better then bacon(that saying something). The Cullen house is huge with the best view of the woods. Carlisle called the whole family down to meet me. I introduced myself as Ava Windsor. Someone with a bit of anger from the back of the room told me my that name was Ava Cullen, then she told me her name was Rosalie. The rest of the family introduced themselves, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Renemsse, and Bella. Emmett walk me up to my room; I must have looked sad, because he kept telling me stupid jokes. My face lit up when I saw my room. My room was purple with galaxy print wall. My room had my favorite band's posters all over the wall. Emmett showed me my closet, it was filled with every Pacsun tee and denim of every shade. I never knew how they figured what I liked. Bella knocked on my door. I let her in. She asked if was hungry or thirsty. I answered her question with a no. She told me when I was to tell her.


	4. FIRST BITE

**Ava's POV**

I was staring at a of a photo of my parents and me, oh how I missed. I heard pixie like voice from the back of the room.

'' You miss them don't you?''

''yes'' I had agree with the voice. In less than one second, the voice was next to me. It was Alice. I asked her where her real parents are. She did not know. After talking to Alice for one hour, I knew that we would become close ''sisters''. The house suddenly became hot, I open a window. I realized I wanted something, but I did not know what I wanted. I looked at Alice she was staring at me with a blank look. She started to sake back and forth. I called her name but she did not answerer. I yelled for Carlisle, but the whole family came. They came so fast it was like they were standing at my door. Emmett and Jasper grabbed Alice. While Emse and Bella told me she was having a vision. They had just left when knew what I wanted. I wanted blood. I had jumped from my window what is three stories high and landed and ran fasted then Usain Bolt to where the town meet the woods. I walked to an dark alley and screamed I heard ''a who is there in return''. I ran super duper fast to where I hear the voice. I took a breath then bit the man. It tasted so good sort of like heaven. I tried to stop but I could not. When I was done I took a hello kitty bandage, what I had "barrowed'' from the hospital. I put the bandage and stared at the human. I hear Carlisle voice called my name ''Ava''. I apologized . He told me I didn't need to apologized. That what I did was okay and I need to dink blood. We walked back to his house when we came across and pack of deer. He told me to stop and watch the pro. He jump and landed on a deer and bit it. I laughed at him and showed him how I do it. I pick out a deer I looked it in the eyes. My eyes made the deer stop then run to me. When it was at my side I bit the deer. Carlisle was gazed at me with amazement. He said Alice's vision was right.


	5. The family meeting

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes.**

When we got back to the Cullen's house Carlisle told me to go upstairs. He told Bella to take Renesmme home. He called down Alice, Jasper ,Emse, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. He was telling them what I did, like it was unusual. Their conversation was really boring me, but I risk my life and listen. I heard Edward calling me down stairs. When I got down stairs they had a book bag, pencils, and a piece of paper with classes on it. Great I thought. Everybody started laughing at me because of the look on the face. They told me I would be starting school the next day. They gave me a brief lesson on being human. It's hard then it seems. They told me what I could do is astonishing, but it was a secret I could not tell. Emse asked I had used to a lot of energy. I did I told her how I had ADAHD, And how I would jump off the walls. I looked at the clock it read 2:00 am. I wasn't tried, so I asked why I wasn't tried. Of course, vampires don't sleep. I went up stairs got a shower. I brush out my hair for a hours. I was doing my hair when Rosalie called my from outside. I look at the clock it read 5:30. I jump from my window on to the leaf covered ground. Emmett asked me "why I didn't take the stair''? I replied with a question ''Why would I'?. They told me to fellow them. They ran faster than I did. They took me to a cliff edge. Rosalie took out three yoga mats from a yellow bag. I told her I was bad at yoga and I was not going to even try. Emmett laughed at me," We don't do yoga we sit a watch the sun rise. Sarcastically I told them that was better. The sun roses and are skin looked like diamonds in the sky.


	6. The 1st day at school

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

I grabbed my book bag and was running to Edward's car when Carlisle stop me. He gave water bottle filled with a red substance and, a note. The note said ''Ava Cullen will be leaving at_ Thank you, Dr. Cullen'' He told me only to use it if there's emergency. Edward was honking his horn. After a short car ride Edward parked his car in the school lot. Alice walked me to my first class with Mr. Detonate. I introduced myself as Ava Cullen and took a seat in the back of the room next to an annoying, highly talkive person. I wanted to make her shut up but instead I took out the water bottle Carlisle gave me. I walked to second period by myself. As walked it felt like everybody was staring at me. Again I introduced myself, but this time I sat next to a quieter person. When a someone pasted back the paper they got a paper cut. I try to controlled myself but I couldn't. I ran at vampire speed to the boy and was about to lay my teeth on him when Edward came in a called my name " Ava". He took me out of the room. I was in tears. I said I was sorry many times. He sat with me until the bell rang. I told him not to tell anyone. I took my stuff and sat in the janitor's closet until I got kick out by two seniors. I walked the hall until lunch. I walked into to the cafeteria with all eyes on me. It is amazing how fast things can spread around this school. Emmett was talking about some big baseball game but I was trying to hide. When we got home Esme asked how my day was but I just kept walking. But Edward was fine telling her; he is a great secret keeper. I did my homework from the classes I stayed for. I knew Carlisle came home at 6:00pm. I waited and waited it was coming to fast but to slow. I wanted to tell him what happen but at the same time I didn't want to tell him. I hear the front door open and his voice" I am home". He walked into the kitchen and ask where I was. Then I ran up to the widow and jumped then ran. I ran to where I saw the sun rise that morning. I started to cry. Somehow the Cullens must have knew I ran, I heard them trying to sneak up on me. With no regrets, I jumped off the cliff. I found a spot on the edge of the water and resume weeping. Carlisle stopped me. I told what happened and it was okay if kicked me out. He petted my back as if I was a dog. He told me stories of Jasper and Rosalie even Edward telling humans or biting humans. Carlisle was confused on one thing why was I hungry. One human usual last a week and I had eat he day before.


	7. The werewolf

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

The rest of the week was better. It was a Friday and I was hunting. When I came across a couple of homes. It smelled like wet dog; just in case you don't know it's horrible. A couple of boys came out of the without shirts on. They walked right up to me. One introduced his self as Sam Uley. I introduced myself as Ava Cullen. I was in the middle of telling them my number when he cut me off. Sam told me I was a vampire and I was on his land. Well, I learned he had anger problems or he really hates vampire. He jump and turn into the biggest wolf I had ever seen. In the corner of my eye I saw someone else turn into a wolf. When I was watching the other wolf, Sam cut my leg. The second wolf attack Sam while I ran home. So soon as Rosalie saw my cut she knew what happen. She took me to the hospital to show Carlisle. Carlisle put neosporin on the cut and told me to stay inside. He told Rosalie to watch me until he got home. When we someone was in the living room. Jasper told me his name was Jacob black. Jacob told me how Quileute tribe had a treaty with the Cullens. He told me had he was a werewolf, and Sam would probably kill me the next time I was near him.


	8. The book

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

Being a vampire is harder then it seems. When I was still human I would run five miles a day, that was so much easier. It had been a week since I met Jacob and the wolves. I had no major mess up ,like telling the world that vampires exist. I had gotten into a lot of fist fights at home, but someone would stop me. At school, when someone annoyed me I would keep calm and think about unicorns. One day I could not control myself. Mike, a kid in my math class mention 4 for Friday. That is four times the math homework. Well, I got really mad and took mike's head a hit is head until it started to bleed in the hallway. Then the math teacher found me. He called Carlisle and Emse. They were not that happy that I was suspended, but Emmett thought it was the funniest thing. I was not allowed to leave the house, unless I was hunting but even then someone had to be with me. I used my time home alone to explore the house. I found Carlisle office. I was looking through the bookshelf where a gold spine book stood out to me. It was in-between the Hunger Games and the Cat In The Hat. I opened the book. It had a stamp in the inside and was signed by Jane, Aro and, Marcus. It was filled with different covens, their location, who is in it, How old they are, when it was founded. There was one that stood out to me. Suco. There was 2 parents who had had one girl and one boy. The kids were 15 years old. They '' lived' in Columbus, Ohio. I wonder if the rest of the family knew about this book or the Suco coven. Then I heard Rosalie voice ''we are home.'' Dang it, I thought I not meant to be in Carlisle office. With more worry in her voice she said "Ava it's not funny, stop hiding".


	9. The powder

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

After, Alice and Jasper had taken me hunting and, we came back home someone was in our house. They smelled like wet dog, but not as much as Jacob. Jasper told me to go in my room. As Carlisle and Emse talked to the stranger, I listened for my name. My name was the topic of their conversion. Ava this,Ava that. As I listen I remember what Jacob said about the treaty. I realized since I was ''alive'' the treaty was broken.

I did not want human blood and I was happier then I had ever been. At school, someone had been giving me this powder stuff. I would find any why I could to use it. I never told the rest of the family. Even Edward could not pick on my new addiction. My new addiction would make me happier then Alice on her best days. Every day during 6th period I would meet up with this kid he would hand what I wanted then he would leave. One day when I was finally allowed to hunt by myself, I was enjoying my new addiction. I started to feel dizzy. I told myself to lay down and I would feel better. I woke up with every Cullen around me. Emmett was poking me with a stick, Rosalie was hitting him to stop. Bella could not stop herself from asking why had I done what I did. I they told me I was out for a least 24 hours, and Carlisle had to take out all the powder. ''Jacob was the one who found me and I should thank him'' Alice told me. I was also grounded again.


	10. Thank you

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

My bad craving for human blood were coming back. I could never get any human blood. I was not allowed hunt by myself. I thought of many excuses to leave the house, but everyone could see right thought them. One day while hunting Bella was watching me. She found a really nice deer, So she ran after the deer. I ran past the deer then made a turn and jumped into a tree. I hopped from tree to tree until I got to Jacob black's house. I took a minute at the door to prepare what I was going to say. Then I heard someone say "is that a vampire I smell". I turn around and saw Sam Uley and his pack. I pounded on the door. I was not paying attention and someone open the door and I punch them in the face by accident. I said sorry and asked for Jake. They showed me to Jake's room. I was about to thank him when someone knock on the door. It was Sam and Jake knew it. Jake hid me in his closet. Jake told Sam that I did not know what I was doing. They argued for a little. I wanted to open the closet door, because Jake's closet smelled so bad. Sam left and I came busted out of the closet. I thank Jake for finding me in the woods and told what happen. I left Jacob's house and went in to the town. I had a drink and went back home. When I came home they were trying to figure out where I was. I lied and told them I got lost. Edward could not keep my thoughts to himself. He told them where I really was. I can't do anything without anyone knowing.


	11. The movie

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

After, I enjoy some human blood the Cullens watched me more intensely. Someone would fellow me around all day, even in school. Renesmee being half human made my mouth water. Carlisle knew how strong I was a he worried. I would going though crazy spells for blood. I would be very angry and then sweet as can be. I broke the piano when I was angry and when I was happy I rebuilt it. I had a list of people not to bit. Me and Jake were hang out a lot. I loved hang out with Jake but it took a while to get over his smell. He had blood what I wanted tried my hardest not to bit him. Renesmme had the sweetest smelling blood. Edward told me she gets it from Bella. One day we were watching a movie, when I started to get hungry. I knew I would not be allowed to leave, so I bit Emmett. He screamed like a little girl. His leg where I bit him was beginning to crumble. Jasper pulled me off. He told me I was a bad little vampire and to sit quietly and watch the movie. I sat down and bit myself for any blood. None. Then my hunger took over self control and I went to Renesmme. Edward was quick to stop me. He push me half away across the room. I locked eyes with Renesmme. She moved towards me. I can't make more than one person move or stay still at a time. So Carlisle jumped on my and cover my eyes. Renesmme had stopped moving towards me. Bella grabbed Renesmme and went home. I knew I would be in trouble. I was right; I was grounded for a week. I can't live with the Cullens anymore.


	12. runaway

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

The Cullens were driving me Crazy. I could not stand living with them. I wanted to be free. I felt they were holding me back. I need to break away.

I thought for awhile. I Knew I could if I really I wanted to. I really wanted to. I wanted to run away. I went to school the next day and all I thought was about running away. That afternoon I pack my bag. As soon as the sun set I ran. I ran all the way to Jacob's house. He told me I couldn't live with him. I took his computer and searched vampire covens. Nothing came up. Then I remember the Suco coven. I searched Suco. The family matched the family from Carlisle's book. I asked Jacob If he could keep a secret from a vampire. He said he would try his hardest. I told him that I was going to Columbus, Ohio and I would miss him. I took my bag and ran outside. I was free. I saw Sam then ran back inside. Jacob picked me up and put me outside. I got no help from him. I ran and ran; I did not look back. I saw a cargo train, I jumped on. I found a half empty train car and sat down. I heard a voice from the Conner "Hello, runaway". The man walked to where I could make out his shape. He was a hobo. Sure he was a little dirty, but he was tasty. The train was going fast, but time was too slow. I sat there wondering if did the right thing. When the train got to the station I saw the city. I knew what Columbus looked like and I was there. I found the Suco flat. I knocked on the door. They must have been hunting I thought. My abilities helped me to pick the lock. I walked in and I could smell vampire all over the flat. Their flat had a great view of the city. I shut the door. I sat down on the couch pick up a magazine and read it.


	13. meet the Suco

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

What the heck are you doing here, how in the world did you get in here, I will call the police, was the family way of welcoming their self to me . I told them my name Ava Windsor. The mom sent the kids to their rooms. The dad and mom told me to sit down and offered me a cup of water. I told I would throw up if I had water. The woman introduced herself as Abby Suco, The man's name was Alex Suco. I told them I was a vampire. They told me they were vampires to, but I knew. I asked if there was a lot of vampires in Columbus, I was the first one they had seen for years. Abby showed me my room. No bed just a couch. I put my clothes away. When I came back out to the living room a girl and boy were sitting down. They introduced themselves as Ambre and Austin. They told me they were vampire but would keep ageing until they were 18. just like Renemse I said happily, Then again in a sad tone. I would be the youngest, again. We talk all night long. Abby and Alex had such an awesome life. Ambre and Austin were homeschooled. Abby hardly taught she mostly played games. When the sun fell Alex came home. After a little, Austin offered to show me the town. I jumped at the chance. Austin had gorgeous black hair and piecing red eyes. Austin took me to the palace theater where we used are vampire abilities to get in. Next he took me to Columbus crew stadium. We sat and talked for what only felt like a couple of minutes but was hours. We were about to leave when he leaned in a kissed me. I felt on top of the world.


	14. Esme's flare up

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

I should have guessed they I would find me. I packed up my bags and kiss Austin for the last time. I wanted it to be the first time again. I told him I would text him every day. I said by to the Suco's family I would miss them. I got into Rosalie red BMW. Rosalie drove and Emmett sat in the front seat. She put the keys in the car, then kiss Emmett before diving. Emmett was turned around talking to me. He noticed something on my neck. He asked what it was. I quickly cover it up and told him I brunt myself. Rosalie was quick to pull over. I shyly showed her my neck. She told me If the brunt my neck I would burn up. I told what it really was a she laugh, then realize I was not kidding. For the rest of the 2619 mile drive Emmett made fun of me. I knew he was the real Hoover. When Emmett finally shut up, Rosalie ask me who the Hoover was. I told her all about Austin while Emmett was dying of boredom. After the longest road trip we finally arrived home. Only Jasper, Alice and Carlisle were home. Alice ran up and hugged me; we miss you she told me. Jasper notice my neck. What happen was his next question. I had quickly over it up. Carlisle had knew what it was , it that's a hickey. Alice gave me her scarf. She told if Esme saw it I would probably died, again. I was grounded for forever. Esme came home with a lot of deer. Eat up she told me and took the scarf off me neck. You don't want to get this dirty Esme had asked me. I made eye contact with Carlisle in a uh no face. I had cover my neck with my hand a began to eat. I had thought she would never know, I was wrong. I when Esme notice my mark everyone left, even Carlisle. I spent 3 hours yelling at me. I was sent to my room at first then she realized I would leave. She took rope and handcuff me to a chair. Everyone came in a saw me and laughed. She was extremely mad.


	15. The eyes

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

It started when we were playing baseball. I was covering 3rd base someone was watching me. Who was it? It wouldn't be a human since it was storming. If it was a werewolf they wouldn't hide. I was thinking would it would be when Emmett hit me in the head with the ball. It really hurt. I went to going beat him up, then I had heard Austin voice "don't". I turn around a push a tree. As soon as the tree fell something moved. I ran to get the something. I followed it until an opening Jasper and Emmett grabbed me. They dragged me back to where we were playing baseball. I didn't fight back. The stocking didn't stop after baseball. I was in English. I felt eyes on my back. I turned around, no one was there. I wanted to talk to Bella and tell her. She was in Alaska keeping Renemse safe from me. The watching became more intense. I felt someone eyes everywhere I went. I wanted them to eyes. It was making me go mad. It was some sort of madness.


	16. The fight

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

It was one week to prom, I didn't have a date. Austin was too far away to come. At school, I was the socially awkward kid; no one would talk to me. I had decided I wouldn't go. Alice wanted to dress me up or at least pick out my dress. Austin and me were talking once a week. I missed him. The worst thing was the only person I could talk to was Bella, and she was gone. The stalking was worst. Jake would not talk to me. My ''life'' was empty. I hated it I would come home and listen to sad music. One day we were hunting I would fix all my problems. Only after I was off my leash. That day had finally came. It was pretty easy to get away from Alice. I ran to the cliff edge and screamed who are you. Something scuffled I turned to face the woods. Nothing. Then I face the water took a breath. I am Austin said a voice behind me. I the voice came closer to me" missed me". Yes, I agreed. I found Alice and introduced her to Austin. They got along. Happily Austin and I skipped home. I when introduced him to Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie with no problem. Emse had a word for him. Emmett called him a Hoover. One problem gone. I asked Carlisle if Bella, Renemsse , and Edward could come back from Alaska. He said If I was good for a week, they could. Two problems gone. The next problem I was dredging talking to Jake. I got Emmett to come by telling him he could beat up a werewolf. Emmett and Austin stood in the woods and waited. I slowly to the door. I had asked for Jake and his dad showed me his room. Jake I had said sloftly. He yelled at me for running away. I opened the window just in case. I told him it was the best thing that I had ever done. He was mad. I jumped out of the window and he was quick to fellow. He changed in to a wolf and came after me. I ran away, While Emmett and Austin ran towards me. Emmett told me to get Carlisle. I heard more wolf barks. I ran faster than ever. I screamed for Carlisle to come I quickly told him what was happening and he ran to the fight. When we got there Austin was half dead on the ground. I ran towards him. When a wolf jumped on me. I screamed when someone pulled the wolf off. It was Bella. I saw her and kick some werewolf butt. After 30 minutes or so the wolves stopped and ran into the woods. I turned around to see Austin when I saw Renesmse. Carlisle took Austin to his office, I fellow them there. Carlisle told me to get the gold book from his self. I found the Suco coven in the book and handed it Carlisle. He told me to go in to the living room and wait. Bella , Renesmme and Edward were there. They told me Alice had a vision where there was a fight. I happy they were home. I still had a problem with Jake and I wasn't sure he would forgiving me.


	17. The prom

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

Austin was really hurt, so Carlisle said he could stay here. I was so happy. Every day I would go to school while he stayed at the house. I would come home and he would help me with my homework. I never mention prom to him. I didn't want to go. It was the day of prom Alice told Austin it was the next day. Austin ask me to prom. I told him I did not have to go. He said I did. Alice went up stairs a pick up a periwinkle dress and a shirt and tie. She told Austin to put on the shirt and tie. She took me up stairs and did my hair and makeup. I put on the dress and it was 3 inches to short. Alice took the dress right off my back. "Alice" I screamed while Emmett told me I looked great. Rosalie hit him. 5 minutes later, Alice gave me the dress back. The dress was mid thigh. I looked gorgeous. Jasper and Alice quickly got ready. Alice would not miss prom for the world. Emmett and Rosalie were going make a house crumble. Edward and Bella were too busy taking care of Renemsse to go . Emse had got about 50000 pictures of us. Alice drove us to the prom. It had a movie theme. Austin and I danced for hour. I left Austin for 10 minutes and then everyone was huddle around him. At 10 the school sent everyone home. Jasper found us and told us it was time to go. Austin told him we would walk home. When were walking Austin told me he would have to go home soon , and asked me if I would come with him. I didn't know what to do. I loved Austin with a my heart. The Cullens are my family and it might not seem like them I love them.


	18. Help

**Help!** I Have two different ending for the fan faction. I love both ending are good... I think. Can you please for on my profile and vote. If you do vote thanks so much. The quicker you vote the quicker I can start writing the next chapter. Vote soon.


	19. Goodbye

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

I was faced with the hardest decision in my life. The next time I saw Bella, I told her. I love Austin, but I the Cullens are my family. I had to the end of the school year to make my decision. One day I knew I would go with Austin. The next day I would want to stay with the Cullens. It was the last day of school, I knew what I would do. I would go with Austin. I was packing my bags, when Edward came in. He told me one thing, If you really love something, let it go. When I had finish packing my I went down stairs. Everyone was down stairs. I said by bye and hugged everyone. I would miss them so much. Austin had ask me If I was ready to go. I wasn't. I quickly ran to Jacob's house. I walked around to where his is and made eye contact. I made him hug me with me power. I soft whispered goodbye. Moved him back to his bed and ran home. Carlisle drove us to the train station. I told Carlisle not to miss me too much. I also told him that I broke his computer. I walked away before he could say anything. Austin and I found a seat next to a window. I was ready.


	20. new home

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

After a long, grueling train ride we were in Columbus, Ohio. We got a taxi to the Suco's flat. When we walked in Abby hugged us both and took are bags. Ambre filled Austin in with everything he missed. Abby and Alex debated the national debt. I walked to window. I looked at the city sparkle. I watched the moon, looking for a face to watch me back. After the 2 day I got home sick. I was with someone I loved. So why was I home sick? The Cullens were the back in of my mind. But they were still there.

I was the third wheel. Ambre and Austin were the closest sibling I have ever seen. They would do everything together from hunting to reading. Whenever we played monopoly Ambre and Austin would be on the same team. I may suck at monoploy but my boyfriend should be on my team. I got the idea on July 14th when I was hunting alone. If the Cullens would run after me so would the Sucos, if they loved me. I whispered to Austin" meet me at the ballpark." I went and waited for 5 minutes. I texted Austin. I waited and waited. After him not coming after 2 hours I got worried. I ran back to the Suco's apartment building and climbed up the side. I looked in the window carefully so they wouldn't see me. Ambre and Austin were playing Quelf my favorite game ( it's a real game, It is so fun.) I called Austin. He pick put his phone and looked at the name . He didn't answer. I left a message. We are done and send my clothes to the Cullens, I wouldn't see you soon. Have a bad day. I went to the train station. jumped on the train and started my trip home.


	21. C is for Cullen

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

After a long, grueling train ride we were in Columbus, Ohio. We got a taxi to the Suco's flat. When we walked in Abby hugged us both and took are bags. Ambre filled Austin in with everything he missed. Abby and Alex debated the national debt. I walked to window. I looked at the city sparkle. I watched the moon, looking for a face to watch me back. After the 2 day I got home sick. I was with someone I loved. So why was I home sick? The Cullens were the back in of my mind. But they were still there.

I was the third wheel. Ambre and Austin were the closest sibling I have ever seen. They would do everything together from hunting to reading. Whenever we played monopoly Ambre and Austin would be on the same team. I may suck at monoploy but my boyfriend should be on my team. I got the idea on July 14th when I was hunting alone. If the Cullens would run after me so would the Sucos, if they loved me. I whispered to Austin" meet me at the ballpark." I went and waited for 5 minutes. I texted Austin. I waited and waited. After him not coming after 2 hours I got worried. I ran back to the Suco's apartment building and climbed up the side. I looked in the window carefully so they wouldn't see me. Ambre and Austin were playing Quelf my favorite game ( it's a real game, It is so fun.) I called Austin. He pick put his phone and looked at the name . He didn't answer. I left a message. We are done and send my clothes to the Cullens, I wouldn't see you soon. Have a bad day. I went to the train station. jumped on the train and started my trip home.


	22. The End

**Ava's POV**

**sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

After a long, grueling train ride we were in Columbus, Ohio. We got a taxi to the Suco's flat. When we walked in Abby hugged us both and took are bags. Ambre filled Austin in with everything he missed. Abby and Alex debated the national debt. I walked to window. I looked at the city sparkle. I watched the moon, looking for a face to watch me back. After the 2 day I got home sick. I was with someone I loved. So why was I home sick? The Cullens were the back in of my mind. But they were still there.

I was the third wheel. Ambre and Austin were the closest sibling I have ever seen. They would do everything together from hunting to reading. Whenever we played monopoly Ambre and Austin would be on the same team. I may suck at monoploy but my boyfriend should be on my team. I got the idea on July 14th when I was hunting alone. If the Cullens would run after me so would the Sucos, if they loved me. I whispered to Austin" meet me at the ballpark." I went and waited for 5 minutes. I texted Austin. I waited and waited. After him not coming after 2 hours I got worried. I ran back to the Suco's apartment building and climbed up the side. I looked in the window carefully so they wouldn't see me. Ambre and Austin were playing Quelf my favorite game ( it's a real game, It is so fun.) I called Austin. He pick put his phone and looked at the name . He didn't answer. I left a message. We are done and send my clothes to the Cullens, I wouldn't see you soon. Have a bad day. I went to the train station. jumped on the train and started my trip home.


End file.
